Talk:Health regeneration/@comment-195.69.193.12-20120706073800/@comment-70.178.7.122-20120914083108
Ahem, to put you all to rest, with all runes masteries and such, i have compiled the 4 top contenders Garen comes out to 8437 HP with 925.3925 hp per 5 (185 per second) Dr. Mundo(no ult) comes out to 8296 HP with 900.398 hp per 5 (180 per second) Dr.Mundo(with ult) comes out to 8296 HP with 1315.198 hp per 5 (236 hp per second) Singed(with ult) comes out to 8394 HP with 952.165 hp per 5 (190 per second) Cho'Gath(with ult) come out to 9050 HP with 922.875 hp per 5 (184.575 per second) ok, now to put all you peoples to rest: i left yi out because his requires a channel, he can't do anything while healing, and the duration is only 5 seconds, so its just a burst heal. Sion didn't make it in the list because he can gain infinite HP through one of his abilities, thus gaining infinite Hp regeneration. Dr.Mundo i gave two parts only because his ult lasts more that 10 seconds, but less than 15 second, so its half burst, half HP regen Singed only got with his ult because his ult last 25 seconds, which is plenty long enough to go through a team fight and for it to definately NOT count as burst heal. Cho'Gath is just there because of his high HP. all Champions listed above have Force of Nature, 5 Warmogs, max ranks in Vigor(mastery), Max ranks in Strength of Spirit(mastery), 9 Vigor Seals, 9 Vigor Glyphs, 3 Vigor Quintessence, and Baron Nashor Buff. neither Garen nor Dr. Mundo actually benefit from the Strength of Spirit mastery, so they fall short in that aspect, but both don't rely on mana, so they can do more without that stuff So, based off all this: the highest HP regen you can get is with Dr.Mundo, but it is only for 12 seconds. this makes mundo a pain to kill. However, Cho'Gath and Garen immediately fall out of the race because most of their abilities are related to either Attack Damage or Ability Power, thus limiting their effectiveness. Dr.Mundo then comes in second, his abilites do considerable dmg, even without Attack Damage or Ability Power, and he gets more Attack Damage when he has lower HP, but only up to 99 extra damage. Singed comes out on top for this one, this is because he can thrive even without Attack Damage or Ability Power, even though he has two abilities that require Ability Power. However, Singed has heavy Crowd Control, through a slow and a toss, and the damage over time you get from his poison trail. If you also add in Singed's Ult, which increases his movement like an extra pair of boots(if they stacked) giving him Ability Power for his Abilities, increasing both his Armor and Magic Resistence By 60, and 60 extra Mana Regeneration per 5, and the 20% Crown Control reduction. This makes Singed the best for a Pure HP Regeneration build, because he gets the most passive Armor and Magic Resistance, giving Singed Maximum deffence with this particular build. So, in order, best to worst(top 4) Best for this build: Singed-Dr.Mundo-Garen-Cho'Gath highest Hp regen: Dr.Mundo-Singed-Garen-Cho'Gath Any Questions?